Rencarnación
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Tony Stark crea un agujero temporal, el cual lleva al siglo XXI al gran detective Sherlock Holmes, pero… ¿por qué ellos son iguales? ¿por qué Loki huye de las preguntas de Tony?


"**Rencarnación"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Tony Stark crea un agujero temporal, el cual lleva al siglo XXI al gran detective Sherlock Holmes, pero… ¿por qué ellos son iguales? ¿por qué Loki huye de las preguntas de Tony?

**Disclaimer:** Ni Avengers ni Sherlock Holmes nos pertenecen, nosotros sólo jugamos con ellos un ratito.

* * *

Sonrió con la autosuficiencia que distinguía a los Stark, y activo los generadores que debía en ese mismo momento. A su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente para permitirle trabajar, estaba un hombre blanco con el cabello negro peinado pulcramente. Espero que la energía llegara a su nivel apropiado para activar otro reactor, y sus ojos brillaron con orgullo cuando frente a sus ojos, se formo un agujero de gusano totalmente estable, dentro de un campo anti gravedad, para que no pudiera atraer nada.

Iban corriendo, respirando agitadamente. Aquellas dos figuras masculinas, con sus ropas maltratadas y unas cuantas heridas por aquí y por allá, corrían a lo que más podían, esperando atrapar aquellos hombres que iban frente a ellos.

- Vamos, doctor... - Jadeó el más bajo de los dos, corriendo, viendo como su acompañante le iba perdiendo el ritmo al correr.

- C-Cállate, H-Hol... - No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que vio como frente sus ojos su compañero desaparecía, sin poder detenerse, llegando a ese mismo punto, desapareciendo también en aquel bosque.

Cerró los ojos al desaparecer, pero los reabrió al sentir como caía sobre algo que se quejaba, descubriendo que era nada más y nada menos que su compañero. Aturdido se quito de sobre de él y sus ojos intentaron escudriñar entre toda esa blancura repentina. Vio que había un gran cristal, y luego cayo en cuenta de que no había suelo bajo de él. Se sorprendió demasiado, pero, de repente, cayó toscamente sobre el piso frio y él, tanto como su compañero, se quejaron con dolor.

-¿E-Estas bien?- Pregunto, volviendo a incorporarse, y una puerta se abrió repentinamente, y un hombre entró corriendo, mirándolos.

-Demonios, esto no debía pasar...

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el hombre que acaba de entrar, quejándose por el golpe, además de los que ya tenía en el cuerpo.

- ¿Holmes? - Dijo viendo al hombre frente a él, que vestía unas extrañas ropas, ¿qué había pasado con Holmes?.

- ¿Qué, Watson?... - Murmuró la persona que estaba al lado de él. El nombrado se sorprendió al ver a su compañero a su lado, pero entonces... ¿quién era el que acaba de llegar? ¿Por qué era igual a Holmes?

-Hola- Stark le sonrió, intentando ocultar su desconcierto ante aquel suceso. Pero su rostro se lleno de completa sorpresa cuando el otro hombre, el que había estado tirado boca abajo, se levantó, respondiendo al nombre de Holmes. Parpadeó mucho, y aquel hombre también, ambos asombrados. -Oh, mierda...

- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Loki, entrando a la habitación, pero al ver a los dos hombres, su rostro se torno de un extraño color azulado, como enfermizo.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Watson, viendo a los dos hombre, a Holmes y al que era igual a Holmes, realmente confundido... si... seguro Holmes lo había drogado y estaban en Baker Street, nada más que aquello, debía ser un mal sueño.

-Pues... Soy Tony Stark- Quiso lucir tranquilo, y una fina sonrisa se apodero de sus labios. -, y este de aquí es Loki... ¿ustedes son?

-Sherlock Holmes- Respondió el que era igual que él, aun sin reparar en su físico, sólo preocupado por levantarse. Al lograrlo, adorno sus labios con una fina sonrisa. -y él es el Dr. Wat...- Y no termino su frase ya que reparo en su físico, y eran perfectamente iguales. -Oh, vaya...

- Esto es raro... -Murmuró el Doctor Watson, mirando todo atentamente, pero cuando su vista se clavó en el hombre llamado Loki, se sorprendió, mirándolo. - Yo te he visto antes... en Baker Street...

- ¡Claro que no, estúpido mortal! - Gruñó molestó Loki, prácticamente huyendo de la habitación.

Tony, siguió con la mirada a Loki, y se mostró totalmente confundido, sin decir nada más, siguió al dios, y no necesito mucho para saber que Holmes, el hombre que hasta su misma barba llevaba, le seguía con paso energético, a pesar de estar tan magullado. -Jaivis, por favor, Sherlock Holmes y...- Miro al otro hombre, que seguía cojeando levemente. Debía estar lastimado de la pierna.

-Watson- Le contesto, serio. -James Watson.

-Si, y James Watson, averígualo, ¿si?

-Si señor- Contesto el ordenador.

Loki, al sentir como lo seguían se metió a la habitación, donde dormía él y Tony, cerrando para que no le preguntasen nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa?... - Murmuró Tony al ver la puerta cerrada. Suspiró cuando Jaivis habló.

- Señor, ya tengo los informes... - Habló la voz virtual, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres, que miraban todo a su alrededor, sorprendidos.

-Si...- Contesto algo ausente, preocupado por Loki, quien era su pareja desde hacia algunos meses. -, dime que encontraste... ¿Algo de beber, señores?

-No gracias- Contesto Watson, arqueando una ceja al no ver de donde venia la voz.

- Si señor, John Hamish Watson, médico de guerra, nació el siete de Agosto de 1852. Tuvo dos esposas, de las cuales enviudo. Compañero fiel de Sherlock Holmes, asesinado el 21 de Marzo de 1914 por un desconocido. - Dijo la voz virtual de Jaivis.

-Wow, wow... ¿Cuando dices que nació?- Stark dejo caer, sin notarlo, el vasito de wisky que llevaba en la mano, y Watson fue quien contesto.

-Siete de agosto de 1852, señor, pudo ser mas sencillo preguntarme a mi- Cortó Watson.

- El señor Sherlock Holmes - Siguió hablando Jaivis como si nada. - Nació el seis de Enero de 1854. Familia conocida Microft Holmes. No tuvo hijos, sólo se le conoce a una mujer llamada Irene Adler. Murió el 21 de Marzo de 1914, siendo un suicidio por el asesinato de John Watson.

- ¿Que yo hice que?- Holmes miro al techo, como buscando al dueño de esa voz, pero finalmente la clavo en Tony. -Tú, Jaivis, ¿cierto? ¿Quien es Tony Stark?- Exclamo, exigiendo respuesta. Watson, le miro un segundo, y luego observo a su alrededor, esperando la respuesta.

Tony se sorprendió, pero sonrió, esperando que Jaivis hablase de él.

- Anthony Edward Stark, más conocido como Tony Stark, hijo del industrial millonario y jefe de Industrias Stark, Howard Stark, y María Stark. - Comenzó a hablar Jaivis. - Actual pareja el dios Loki, Dios del engaño. Es miembro del grupo de súper héroes llamados los vengadores, siendo Iron Man.

-Vaya, ¿súper héroe? Eso no lo noté, ni lo del dios, eso es bastante difícil de deducir- Contesto Holmes, como si nada. -. Bien, señor Stark, ¿como llegamos aquí y porque somos iguales?

- ¿No puedes deducirlo?- Susurro Watson con un poco de burla.

- Esto no es algo que pueda deducir fácilmente, mi querido Watson - Murmuró mirando a Tony. - Es algo más complicado, pero no por eso deja de ser interesante...

- Pues... verán... - Sonrió Tony quedamente. - Creo que mi experimento salió algo mal y los transporto para acá.

- ¿Qué clase de experimento?- Cuestionó Watson, arrugando el ceño. Aquello olía realmente mal. -Y, más importante, ¿como regresaremos?

- Oh, estaba probando hacer un agujero temporal, ¡el cual resulto a la perfección! - Tony sonrió cual niño pequeño - Pero de alguna manera ustedes se cruzaron con el agujero y lo cruzaron, cayendo aquí. Sino me equivoco ustedes estaban en el año 1894...

-Algo así- Holmes hizo una mueca muy similar a la de Stark. -. Resolvíamos un asesinato.- Agrego, como quién habla del clima, pasando a sentarse en el sofá, cruzando las piernas, ya más suelto en lugar.

-Ya veo...- Watson igual se sentó, pensativo. Así que habían viajado en el tiempo...

- Bien, como veo que no se lo toman mal, estamos en el año 2012 - Les sonrió Tony, de vez en cuando mirando la puerta, preguntándose mentalmente que había sucedido con su Loki.

-Algo malo, sin duda, se puso azul al vernos- Holmes contesto a la pregunta que no había formulado, pero Watson le miro mal.

-No te entrometas en eso, Holmes.

- Doctor Watson. - Dijo Tony mirándolo. - Dijo que ya había visto a Loki antes, ¿no? - Dijo ignorando completamente el que Holmes supiera que estaba pensando. - ¿Donde?... y Jaivis, necesito que analices al señor Holmes y a mi.

-En Baker Street, por supuesto- Comentó como si fuera lo más normal, pero luego se explico. -. El piso que compartía con Holmes, solemos recibir ahí a los clientes para ver si tomaremos sus casos, y yo recuerdo haberle visto ahí, soy bueno con los rostros.

- Señor, le pondré en la pantalla los resultados de la muestra de sangre del señor Holmes, que estaba en la cámara del experimento, y los registros que tengo de usted. - Habló la voz de Jaivis.

- Claro y... - Pensó un momento. - ¿Qué hacía Loki en Baker Street del siglo XIX?...

-No tengo idea- Watson se mostro también pensativo.

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas- Agrego Holmes, poniendo un gesto burlón.

- ¿Me quiere decir sus ideas, señor Holmes? - Dijo Tony mirando la pantalla, viendo los registro que Jaivis le iba mostrando, analizando completamente la sangre.

-Bueno, puede querer el dinero de la corona, suprimir mentes jóvenes, volvernos de su lado, ayudar a Moriarty para beneficio propio, muchas cosas surgen en la mente... ¿Que dicen los resultados para que ponga esa cara?

- Son iguales... todo es igual... - Murmuró Tony realmente sorprendido. ¿Como era posible que fueran iguales? mismos cromosomas, mismo ADN... no era posible, ni siquiera los gemelos eran tan exactos.

-Debe ser una...

-Señor, el Señor Odinson y el Dr. Banner suben ahora mismo por el elevador.

- No puede haber ningún error... - Dijo Tony - ¿Jaivis por qué los dejaste entrar?... - Se quejó y miró el elevador, el cual se abrió dejando entrar a los dos hombres.

-No lo permití yo, señor.- Se defendió la voz, justo cuando Thor, vestido con sus trajes asgardiandos, entraba sonriente con un gran barril de lo que seguramente era cerveza en manos.

- ¡Tony!

- ¡Querido Thor! - Tony intento sonreír, caminando en dirección al asgardiano. - ¿Como has estado, qué tal todo en Asgard? - Intentó hacer tiempo para que no vieran a sus dos "invitados", pero al parecer sus invitados no pensaban moverse de los sillones.

-De maravilla, ¡el Bifrost ah sido restaurado! Y eh venido a celebrar eso, ¿donde esta mi hermano?

-¿Quienes son tus amig...? ¡Oh, mi Dios, no sabia que tenias hermano!- Banner no pudo evitar alterarse un poco al ver a los dos hombres en el sillón.

- Yo no soy su hermano, señor. - Sonrió Sherlock, levantándose del sillón, caminando hacia el hombre, dándole la mano mientras hablaba. - Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y mi compañero es el Doctor John Watson, un consejo, no se altere demasiado.

-Eh? N-No... no lo hare... ¿Tony, nos explicas?- Pregunto Banner, a sabiendas de que luego de luego de que todos se enteraran del romance entre Tony y Loki, el enemigo jurado de los Avengers, cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

- Bueno... - Tony se rasco la mejilla, mientras Watson miraba con interés a los recién llegados. - Estaba haciendo un experimentos, un agujero temporal... y bueno, ellos se cruzaron con el portal y eso... son del siglo XIX.

-¡Vaya, el siglo XIX!- El rostro de Thor cambio repentinamente, pero luego se compuso, todo en una fracción de segundo. -Así que del pasado... Interesante... Soy Thor Odinson- Les sonrió con amabilidad, intentando ser amistoso.

-Doctor Bruce Banner...- Le saludo Banner, sonriendo levemente, mirándolos. -...Tony, ¿por qué se parece a usted?

- Tal vez el señor Odinson nos podría decir el por qué... - Sonrió Sherlock mirándolo.

- Holmes, no presiones... - Le advirtió Watson caminando hacia él, cajeando levemente.

- Oh, pero si no es presión para nada, solo es la verdad, mi querido Watson, el señor se puso un momento pálido al verme y al saber de que años somos, ¿tal vez sabe algo?... seguramente sabe que hacia el señor Loki en Baker Street cuando lo viste, Watson.

-No tengo idea de lo que dice, mi querido amigo Sherlock- Se defendió Thor, mirándole. -. ¿Donde esta mi hermano? Tenía un mensaje de mi Padre para él.

- ¿Loki en el siglo XIX?- Banner le miro confundido. - ¿Que hacia él ahí?

-Eso queremos saber, señor- Le agrego Sherlock, poniendo una sonrisa idéntica de Tony.

-Aterrador- Convino Banner de inmediato.

- Esta en la habitación, Thor... -Dijo Tony señalando la habitación en la cual dormía. - Sabemos que algo le paso al ver al señor Holmes y al Doctor Watson, creemos que tiene que ver con lo que él hacía ahí.

- Recuerdo que siempre lo vi merodeando por donde andaba Holmes, como siguiéndolo. - Agregó Watson. - Por un momento pensé que era un enviado de Moriarty, pero nunca hizo nada peligroso.

-Iré a verlo- Le corto de inmediato, y le dirigió una mirada a Tony. -En ese entonces, mi hermano no tenia esa sed de poder, Tony, dudo que tuviera que ver. -Y acto seguido, camino hasta la puerta, tocando un par de veces para decir algo por lo bajo, la puerta se abrió, Thor fue tirado hacia dentro, y la puerta se cerró.

-Creo que no quiere verte- Sherlock puso una pequeña mueca a modo de burla, ganándose una fría mirada de Watson.

- Holmes, compórtate... - Dijo Watson mirando a Sherlock, para después ver a Tony.

- Creo que no quiere verlos a ustedes. - La voz de Banner los sorprendió. - ¿Qué? dicen que se puso así cuando los vio a ustedes... y por lo general nunca quiere ver a Thor.

- Esto se complica... Bruce... - Tony llamó a su compañero y le enseño la pantalla. - Mira, la sangre de Holmes y la mía son iguales... ¿crees que pueda ser, no sé, rencarnación?

-Científicamente, apoyaría a la clonación pero...- Suspiro mirándolos. -, es Loki, es magia, y para nada ciencia, así que... Podría ser, pero, claro, ¿por qué y para qué? Loki no es de los que ayudan solo porque si.

- Según lo que dijo Jaivis, Holmes se suicida cuando me asesinan - Watson habló, mirando a su amigo. - ¿por qué extraño motivo harías eso, Holmes?

- Hey, me aburriría sin ti, Watson - Cortó Sherlock mirándolos. - Así que Tony Stark sería la rencarnación de Sherlock Holmes

-Pero... ¿por qué? Sigue habiendo un hueco, ¿porque sólo Sherlock y Watson no? ¿Porque Loki lo ayudaría? Y, ¿en serio se suicidaría por eso?

-Es un psicópata, no intente razonarle, no conseguirá mucho- Watson sonrió levemente, no muy dispuesto a soportar que una discusión estallara ahí.

-Bueno- Tony miro a la puerta. -, sólo Thor y Loki saben que paso ahí.

- Me es más fácil analizar a Thor, sé que al final lo terminaría diciendo... - Sherlock pensó un segundo y luego habló. - Jaivis, ¿algún acontecimiento especial el día del asesinato de Watson?

-Si señor- Respondió el ordenador con su voz electrónica. -. Se registro la peor tormenta en la ciudad de Londres, hubo diversos daños por truenos y lluvia.

-Bien, ya vimos que Thor tuvo que ver, suena a él- Agrego Banner, con simpleza.

- Exacto, suena a él... es su clásica aparición, entre truenos y rayos y blah-blah-blah... - Tony miraba la puerta de la habitación. - Ahora necesitamos que Thor salga para interrogarlo... porque no tenemos a nadie más de ese periodo, ni siquiera el soldadito.

-Bien, solo esperemos que salga de ahí...- Y un fuerte golpe se oyó en la habitación. -Bien, no se quien es al que maltratan, pero... suena que le va mal- Agregó Sherlock, haciendo un gesto.

Sin poder soportar más Tony fue a la habitación.

- Jaivis abre la puerta, ahora. - Dijo Tony empujando la puerta para abrirla.

- Si señor...

Al abrirse la puerta cayo bruscamente Tony, haciendo un ruido sordo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie dentro de la habitación y la ventana estaba rota. En un mueble, había una nota con la pulcra letra de Loki, y nada más.

-Huyeron- Suspiro con frustración Watson, más para si que para nadie más.

- Mierda, odio que los asgardianos puedan hacer eso... - Murmuró Tony levantando, tomando la nota, saliendo de la habitación, leyendo la nota, ignorando a los otros tres.

- ¿Qué dice? - Preguntó Sherlock, sin tener ni tacto ni respeto por lo privado.

- "Surgió algo, debo ir donde Thor y sus "amiguitos". Volveré tan pronto pueda. Lo lamento, te amo. Loki"- Bufó con fastidio. -. Es el dios del engaño, pero mierda que a mi no me engaña tan fácilmente.

-Entonces, en base a esto, Loki si tuvo que ver y Thor ahora es su cómplice, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Banner, intentando aclararse a si mismo.

- Así parece, señor Banner. - Suspiró Watson - Algo tuvo que ver Loki en mi muerte, según puedo deducir... incluso podría ser que el mismo es el que termina asesinándome.

-Algo has aprendido, Watson- Sherlock le sonrió afectuoso, dándole una palmada en la espalda. -Ahora, ¿a donde habrán ido?

-A Asgard no, su "padre" no lo quiere allí...

- ¿Baker Street? – Preguntó Watson. - Y Cállate, Holmes...

- Señor... lamentó interrumpir... pero el señor Roger y su hermano vienen...- Se escuchó la voz de Jaivis.

-Oh, no! ¡Ellos no!- Espeto Tony, pero con un ligero tono de pánico en la voz. - ¡¿Por qué vienen a verme todos hoy?

-Es que lo planificamos, Tony, cuando traes gente del pasado o estas con tu amante Asgardiano… -Le canturreó Banner

Antes de que Tony pudiese replicarle algo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver al Capitán América, vestido de civil, saliendo primero, para después dejar ver a la imponente figura de Gregory Stark, que fijo su vista en Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.

- ¿De nuevo haciendo estupideces, Anthony? - Dijo con su voz grave, mirando a su hermano.

-Tensión de hermanos- Susurró Holmes a Watson.

-Tú eres el experto en eso, Sherlock.

-Hola, me alegra verlos, ¿cuando se largan?- Pregunto Tony, sonriéndoles falsamente.

- Claro... - Susurró Holmes a Watson. - Me recuerda a Microft...

El capitán iba a decir algo, cuando notó a Sherlock, sorprendiéndose realmente.

- ¿Q-Qué rayos? ¿D-Dos Tonys? -Dijo sorprendido señalando a ambos.

-Si, somos súper amigos, ¿cierto, Tony II?- El mal genio de Tony era simplemente notorio, mientras apretujaba la carta de Loki.

-Si, lo somos, siempre...

Gregory Stark sólo camino hacia el bar, sirviéndose un wisky.

- ¿Qué hiciste que trajiste al gran Sherlock Holmes y su compañero a nuestro año, Anthony? - Preguntó bebiendo de su vaso, sonriendo con superioridad al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él como preguntándole como sabia.

-Agujeros de gusano. Así que si ya se conocen, no hace falta presentaciones, puedes irte y dejar de manosear mi wisky- Le hizo una mueca, cual niño, y suspiro frustrado. -Jaivis, busca anomalías climáticas lo mas pronto posible, por favor.

- Pero si tu wisky es tan sabroso, Anthony. - Rio quedamente y miró a los dos hombres. - El día que Watson murió, según varios testigos le dijeron a Scotland Yard, vieron un hombre con los rasgos de tu asgardiano, para que después llegase alguien similar a Thor a llevárselo.

-Mi asgardiano se llama Loki- Le espeto de mal modo. -Y nadie pidió tu opinión.

-La tensión esta en el aire, ¿no creen?- El capitán arqueo las cejas. No sabia si le agradaba ver como Tony era molestado o le daba lastima.

- Retiro lo dicho, este es peor que Microft - Dijo Sherlock, parado al lado de Watson, notando como este estaba más cargado a una de sus piernas, por lo que se acercó más, para que se apoyase en él.

- ¿Como sabes aquello, Gregory? - Preguntó Banner, mirando a los hermanos.

- Este idiota se me hacía demasiado familiar a los retratos de Sherlock Holmes que vi en Londres, por eso averigüe. - Contó simplemente Gregory.

-Ahora eres famoso- Watson arqueo las cejas, apoyándose en Sherlock. -E idiota.

-No soy un idiota.- Tony estrechó su mirada, y antes de que Gregory dijera algo mas, Jaivis hablo.

-Hay una tormenta eléctrica al sur de Noruega, señor.

Antes que nadie pudiese decir algo más Tony salió corriendo hacia la azotea de la torre, con Jaivis poniéndole el traje, saliendo volando a Noruega rápidamente.

-Creo que no iremos- Suspiro Banner. Sherlock solo rio quedamente al ver eso, y se ocupo de estudiar a los demás.

Miró como Banner suspiraba y se iba al laboratorio de Tony, por lo que supuso. El nombrado Rogers se rascaba la cabeza y se iba con Banner, obviamente sorprendido, evitando mirarlo a él, por lo mucho que se parecía a Tony. Su mirada se posó en Gregory Stark, sorprendiéndose al ver como el hombre lo miraba de la misma forma.

Planeó a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Noruega, donde pronto pudo divisar la tormenta eléctrica. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hasta allí, donde escucho la inconfundible voz de Thor algo alterado, y se escabullo discretamente hasta donde pudiera verles.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que aquello algún día se sabría, Loki! - Gritó, con su martillo en la mano, mirando a su hermano, que parecía un niño regañado mirando a otro lado.

-N-No... ¡S-Son siglos de diferencia! ¿C-Como podía saberse? ¡Es imposible! P-Pero ahora están ahí… juntos... ¡Me niego a volver! - Loki, con ese gesto de culpa y esa mirada triste, negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

- Loki, debes decírselo a Tony, esta preocupado por ti. - Dijo Thor intentando tranquilizarse, dialogar con su hermano. - Debes tranquilizarte, Loki…

- ¡NO!- Le espeto, negando con más fuerza. - ¡ME REHUSÓ Y NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!- Y Tony se preocupo aun más, ¿que podía ser tan grave como para que Loki se pusiera así?

- ¿Entonces como volverás con él, Loki? - Preguntó mirando a su hermano, mirándolo con cariño, intentando que entrase en razón. - Tony esta preocupado por ti...

-E-Esperare, a que los devuelva... e-entonces volveré, no antes- Y afirmó con la cabeza, cual chico. -Esperare aquí hasta que tú me digas que ya los devolvió, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí, hermano?

- Está bien hermano... les diré que padre te necesitaba... - Murmuró Thor, despareciendo, dejando a su hermano solo.

Loki, al verse solo, suspiro con pesadez. Se dejo caer en la tierra cruzando sus piernas, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin reparar en la mirada confundida que estaba sobre de él entre los arbustos.

Al verlo así se mordió el labio y se sacó el casco, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia su novio. Con cuidado camino hasta él, hasta que estuvo a su lado, abrazándolo suavemente.

Al sentir el abrazo, dio un brinco, reconociendo aquellos brazos, y su rostro se volvió azulado, casi enfermizo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose un niño descubierto.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi Loki? - Murmuró suavemente Tony, abrazando aquel cuerpo, besándole suavemente la frente.

- ¿C-Cuanto oíste?- Susurro, sin girarse a verlo, correspondiendo solamente el beso.

- Que sabías que tarde o temprano sucedería... - Dijo acariciándole la espalda con amor.

-Y-Yo…- Le miro, con esa mirada llena de tristeza, de culpa. -, nada, de verdad- Le sonrió levemente.

- Mi Loki... - Le acaricia suavemente las mejillas. - ¿Qué paso entre Sherlock y tú?

-No quieres saberlo- Le susurro, apoyado en su caricia, y le sonrió quedamente. -. De verdad no quieres...

- Vamos... dímelo, mi Loki... - Murmuró acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

Cerró los ojos y se aferro a él suavemente, o al menos con la suavidad para él pero con fuerza para él otro.

-Estaba... enamorado de él...

Se sorprendió demasiado por la respuesta del Dios, y lo siguió mirando, como esperando que se explicara más.

Trago pesadamente, y cerro los ojos.

-Le conocí cuando viajaba por Midgar hace muchos años y... y me enamore de él. Pero ese Watson siempre tuvo su atención, y yo... moría de celos... así que... Quité lo que estorbaba... pero Sherlock se fue con él...

Tony se sorprendió realmente por aquella revelación e hizo que Loki lo mirase a los ojos.

- ¿Hiciste que Sherlock rencarnara, verdad? - Dijo acariciándole las mejillas con suavidad. - ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué?- Suspiro, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente. -Porque lo amaba... y luego te ame a ti...

- Mi Loki... - Habló suavemente y lo beso. - ¿Por eso insististe tanto que me uniera a ti, verdad?

-Eso ya no importa- Le sonríe suavemente. -Te asesine en el siglo XIX, y creí que nunca te enterarías pero... bueno, hasta te conociste

- Mi pequeño Loki... - Susurró y lo beso con suavidad, abrazándolo contra él. - Lo importante ahora es que estas conmigo, que estamos juntos, ya nada más...

Asintió suavemente, sin separarse de él, sujetándole con suavidad, y dándole un delicado beso, le miro.

-¿No estas molesto?

- Intentaste remediar lo que hiciste... - Juega con su cabello suavemente - Además, tú no me asesinaste, cometí suicidio...

Se ríe quedamente.

-Bueno, mate a tu mejor amigo... ¿los devolviste?

- No, aun no... y creo que a esta hora Holmes ya le habrá sacado toda la información a Thor... - Murmuró más para si que para Loki. - Anda, volvamos a casa...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Tendré que verlo...- Susurró y simplemente lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte, apareciéndolos a ambos en el centro de la sala de la torre Stark, y no necesito abrir los ojos para sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos.

- ¿Ustedes aún no se largan? - Habló Tony viendo que su hermano y Rogers seguían ahí, por Bruce no se preocupaba... era Bruce. Observó como Holmes estaba al lado de Watson, el primero sonriendo con cara de "Ya sé todo lo que paso", y a un lado de ellos estaba Thor con un gesto de culpa al decir todo.

-Boca floja- Le siseo Loki muy quedo, y se quedo apoyado en la pared a una distancia muy prudente de Watson, quien le fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿Para que irnos? Tu otro yo es mucho mas listo que tú, aunque igual de molesto, pero acepta que es un psicópata. – Habló el capitán.

- Bien, como ya todos sabemos lo sucedido, opino que es hora de devolverlos a su tiempo, sino Anthony podría desaparecer, aunque no me importaría, así me quedaría con las industrias Stark - Sonrió sarcásticamente Gregory.

-Lo devolveré ya- Loki le dirigió una de sus peores miradas a su cuñado. -. ¿Están listos para volver?

-Siempre pudiste devolvernos y en ves de eso, ¿huiste?

- Cállense, insignificantes mortales... - Murmuró Loki mirándolos de mala manera... bueno, sólo mirando mal a Watson.

-Bien, creo que mejor regresamos, o el asesino se escapara... y no, no hablamos de ti, Loki- Sherlock le miro burlón, y se levanto. -Un gusto o como sea, a todos. Watson...

-No me fio de él- Watson miro mal a Loki, levantándose con dificultad por su pierna.

- Es más fiable que Loki les lleve. - Dijo Tony mirando de mal modo a Holmes por su comentario - No sé si al crear el agujero los deje donde mismo.

- Ahora entiendo porque el asgardiano asesino al doctor, se siente demasiada tensión sexual entre ustedes - Dijo Gregory como si nada.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso y Loki torció un gesto amargo.

-Cállate, no me lo recuerdes- Le espeto, mirándole con desprecio. -. Y mi nombre es Loki, estúpido mortal.

Watson enrojeció, intentando negar aquello, siendo la primera vez que decían aquello de Holmes y de él.

- Y mi nombre es Gregory. - Sonrió. - Supongo que no asesinaste a Watson solo porque era el mejor amigo de Holmes, sino porque había algo más.

- ¿Quieres callarte, Gregory?- Le espeto con desprecio.

-Creo que eso es un si- Dijo Banner, que había estado al pendiente de todo. -. Esto es mejor que una novela

- Vaya, eso explicaría porque Watson siempre termina a mi lado y porque yo me suicidaría cuando aquello ocurrió. - Habló Holmes como si nada mirando a Watson, sonriéndole.

- Esto es interesante... - Dijo el Capitán sentado al lado de Banner, ambos con un pote de palomitas entre ellos.

-Eso no es verdad- El doctor se incomodo, y su mirada miro a todos lados menos a Sherlock. -, si termina contigo es porque si estas solo, terminarías muerto en alguno de tus experimentos locos.

-Lo ama, sin duda- Dijo Banner, arqueando las cejas sorprendido, pero puso una risa nerviosa cuando Loki carraspeo con desprecio.

- Pues anda, Loki. - Sonrió Holmes tomando la mano de Watson, con una de las mismas sonrisas que Tony daba al estar cerca de Loki. - Envíanos a nuestro tiempo.

Al verlos juntos, Loki se coloreo de coraje, olvidando que él ya estaba junto a su Tony, y chasqueo los dedos y ellos desaparecieron.

- ¡Hecho!

- Viendo que no soy el dueño de industrias Stark, supongo que todo siguió su orden... Bien, me retiro... - Gregory fue caminando hasta el ascensor y sonrió sarcásticamente a su hermano. - Siempre es un placer venir a burlarme de ti, Anthony.

-Lárgate- Le espeto Tony. -Jaivis, asegúrate de que no vuelva.

-Hasta luego, asgardiano.- Sonrió Gregory a Loki, con superioridad.

El Dios bufó y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

- Este fue un día interesante. - Dijo Bruce sonriendo quedamente. - Pero creo que mejor los dejamos solos... - Le dio un suave golpe al capitán para que se levantase.

-Pero es que yo...- Rogers quiso quedarse, pero Banner le dio una amenaza silenciosa y Thor lo cargo con una mano, sonriendo suavemente.

-Hasta luego hermano, fue bueno verte.- Le sonrió Thor, arrastrando al capitán.

- Adiós, mañana celebraremos eso, Thor. - Tony se despidió con la mano, yendo abrazar a Loki. Los tres hombres entraron al ascensor y cuando cerró sus puertas Tony hablo. - Jaivis, no dejes a nadie más subir.

-De acuerdo, señor Stark- La voz mecánica asintió. Loki solo suspiró y se abrazó al hombre, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho suavemente, cerrando los ojos agradecido de que ya no hubiera tanta gente ahí.

- ¿Los viste besarse cuando eso paso, mi Loki? - Preguntó Tony jugando con su cabello, abrazándolo con suavidad.

- ¿Porque preguntas esas cosas?- Le pregunto, dejándose hacer, sin levantar el rostro. Luego de un poco de silencio, asintió.

- Porque sabes que soy curioso, mi Loki... - Le acarició suavemente el rostro y lo beso con suavidad. - Te amo sólo a mi Loki, recuérdalo siempre...

-Y yo a ti...- Le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con sumo cuidado. -Te amo más de lo que crees, Tony... y no soporto a tu hermano

- Oh, somos dos. - Se rio y lo beso con suavidad. Tal vez Loki allá matado al que fue su gran amor en la otra vida, pero esta era su segunda oportunidad. Ahora al único ser que amaba era a Loki, a nadie más que él... y nunca lo dejaría, por nada.

**The end.-**

**Notas:** Gregory Stark aparece en el cómic "Avengers Ultimate", ninguno de los dos hemos leído aún ese cómic, pero creemos que Gregory sería así, porque odia el modo de vida de Tony.

_Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer, ¡esperamos sus comentarios!... ¡Badguy y Moores fuera!_


End file.
